


Ludic

by ramudas



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Established Friendship, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramudas/pseuds/ramudas
Summary: Ludic - showing spontaneous and undirected playfulness.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Hilda Valentine Goneril





	Ludic

**Author's Note:**

> hello, sorry for the repost! fic has been minimally updated.

Hilda... is just as weird as I am. She joked around with me a lot, even before I even truly knew her. She made me feel comfortable and... safe, in a way. Neither of us were by any means excellent fighters, but I felt that as long as we were by each other on the battlefield, we'd have each other's back. We counted on each other somehow. She's had to cover for me a few times, so maybe that makes her stronger than me. Either way, we were fairly similar - humorous, talkative, caring. Because of this, we were quick to become best friends. So close that everyone knew that we... in a way... belonged to each other.

-

"Don't you think this weather is lovely?" Hilda asked. There was snow on the ground and the air was freezing. She must've been out of her mind!

"No, milady." I shivered. "It's so cold! How can you stand this?"

I watched her pick up snow with her bare hands, and then she threw it at me!

"Hilda! You pest..."

She laughed, but I chased her until she fell. I grabbed snow and held it over her. "Do you want a taste of your own medicine?"

She kept smiling, and she kicked my legs, making me fall on top of her.

"Ow..."

I looked up, and the way she looked into my eyes had me just as frozen as the ground beneath us. Maybe it was just the cold air instead, but... Hilda looked... "...so pretty," I mumbled, and then immediately started blushing.

"What? Lorenz?"

"What!? It's nothing!" I exclaimed, getting up as fast as I could.

She laughed, and then got up as well. "Let's go back in... Ignatz and Leonie made hot cocoa. I'm cold." Hilda clasped her hands over her mouth and blew hot air onto them. Nervously, I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and escorted her in.

That following night, I dreamt of her... that's when it started.

I liked to flirt with other girls, sure, but Hilda... She was different. I didn't even really flirt with her at all, mainly because she was my best friend, but... I wanted her so badly. In my mind, I kept replaying the moment where I saw her face, her eyes, her hair so vibrant in contrast to the snow. I let my imagination run wild; I was thinking all sorts of thoughts that I'd never once before had. Nothing... bad, of course, but this was new territory for me. It's just that... I've never longed to hold someone, to kiss someone, and to just simply... be with someone such as I have with Hilda.

-

"Loooreeenz..." Hilda called. I was studying in the classroom while she was weeding outside.

"What is it?"

She pranced over to my desk, where she slammed her hands down. "Let me give you a make over?"

"What? What's wrong with my face now, milady?"

She laughed at me. "Nothing... I've just been dying to try something out on you. You have a very smooth face..." She lifted a finger to touch my chin, and traced it up to my ear, where she then held my head. "Let me try? You can sleep in my room too! We can have a little play date!"

I chuckled, face reddening. "Sure."

She beamed and grabbed my hand. "Okay! Let's go now!" My friend nearly ripped me out of my seat, making me drop the books I was using to study. Oh well...

Her room was very decorated in contrast to my plain one. I liked it, it was very... her. I took a seat on her chair, but she instructed me to sit on the floor. Apparently, it would be easier for her to do my makeup that way. I watched her set some things up.

"Lorenz, did you know about Jeritza's band?"

"Band? N-no?"

"Hmm." She caked a small brush in purple. "Close your eyes." I did so, and tried my best to not laugh. The brush tickled my eyelids; such a strange sensation coursed through me - perhaps it was my nerves as well. "Jeritza, Raphael, and Caspar play music together. It's usually at outside night, when there aren't many people around so that they can practice. Would you like to go tonight?"

"Tonight...? Are they playing?"

"Mhmm," The brush finally stopped sweeping my eyes. "They do it on the weekends, and they light the bonfire too. I can't believe you haven't seen them!"

I opened my eyes, and looked to the side. "I'd like to see them now that I know."

She smiled, and told me to close my eyes again. The brush swept across my eyelids again. "Yea..." Her breath warmed my cheeks. She finished my eyes, and then worked on my cheeks and lips. She couldn't decide whether I'd look best with red or black lipstick, but eventually went with red.

After that, I watched Hilda do her own makeup. It was simple, but then she gave herself black lipstick. I laughed, because we almost could've matched. My eyelids were purple, her eyelids were pink. Both our cheeks full and flushed, though. She took my hand again and led me outside.

Sure enough, Jeritza and his crew were there. He started the fire while the other boys set up the equipment - a drumset, two guitars, and a microphone.

Hilda turned to me, smiling. "Well...!? What did I tell you?"

I smiled back. "I see... It's a nice atmosphere."

She giggled. "...Whatever that means."

The band started playing soon after the fire got going. The music was akin to smooth, slow rock. It surprised me that Hilda was into this.

She grabbed my hand and danced a little bit, inviting me to dance with her. She did most of the work, twirling me around and such. I had a lanky body, so I figure I must've looked awkward. I noticed some others joining around the band - Dorothea and Ingrid danced together, while Felix sat at the fire, just watching. Hilda never took her eyes off me.

We must've danced for an hour before she finally calmed down - she looked winded, sweaty, but I knew she had enjoyed herself. I was glad for her, but surprised - she rested her head and hands on my chest. "Lorenz... I'm tired, haha." She laughed at herself.

"Would you like me to walk you home?"

"Oh, really~?" She paused a moment, and snaked her arms around my waist. Her hands gripped the fabric of my uniform. She squeezed me a little bit, and I patted her back. "...wanna stay here..." She mumbled.

She was awake, yet I feared her falling asleep right in front of me. "Hilda..." She didn't answer me. "Hi-" In quick succession, her hands gripped my hips, and she snapped her head up, merely inches from mine. I didn't back away.

"I like being here with you." She looked me dead in the eyes. I couldn't process that statement for a few seconds, but my face reddened once again. She caressed my cheek, bringing her other arm to rest around my neck. "Will you kiss me?"

Again, I had to take a moment to realize what she was asking of me. "Me...?" Of all people... why me? I didn't even know that she... liked me like this...

She nodded, her eyes not leaving mine.

I looked to the side. "I've never... kissed anyone yet."

"It's okay... Just do it. It's easy."

"Hilda, I-"

"Do I need to teach you?"

I shyly nodded.

She looked down for a moment, and then back up. "Okay. Just... put your lips on mine, and do this..." She pushed her lips out a little bit.

"O-okay..." I noticed she had closed her eyes, probably waiting on me. I moved my hand up from her back to her neck, and placed my other on her hips, hoping it wasn't too invasive. I leaned in, and smiled just before kissing her. I felt her get excited - her body seemed to lose tension, and she leaned into my lips. I pulled away, and then laughed softly, noticing smeared lipstick. "Was that good?"

She smiled, showing off her teeth before jumping up on me. She quickly wrapped her legs around me, and I staggered back before finding a tree to lean against. She kissed me again, again, again. Her hands were not still. They traveled my body, making stops before continuing, restless. They met my jaw, my neck, my chest, my hips, my arms... My arms only cradled her. Her incessant kissing never let up - were we making out?

Our teeth clinked a few times, but it just made us giggle. I was able to... taste her, as odd as that sounds. Her lips were sweet and warm, like a fresh pastry, but it was nothing compared to how she smelled. Flowery, somehow sweet. It was almost overwhelming, my senses in ecstasy...

Her kisses slowed; she seemed tired once again. With one hand, I guided her head away to let her rest on my shoulder. "Are you ready to go home?"

"No! Definitely not!"

"No? Hilda..."

"Hmph... I don't want tonight to end."

"...I don't want it to either. We could do this again, if you'd like that?"

The sleepy girl nodded. I wrapped my arms tightly around her, carrying her back to her room. She was insistent that I stay the night, though.

"It's okay to sleep in my bed." She said after getting slightly undressed. I wasn't watching, I didn't want to embarrass her.

"Are you sure...? I can sleep on the f-"

"My bed is big enough... I want to cuddle, also."

"O-oh, I see."

She walked over to me, since I was turned around. She started to unbutton my uniform, and I got red. "Hilda?"

She smiled. "It's okay, your jacket would've been uncomfortable to sleep in." She left my undershirt on, but wanted me to take my pants off. I politely declined, and then we climbed into bed, her laying against the wall, but then rolling into my arms. She got closer, nuzzling herself into my neck. It tickled, but I let her lay there. The only thing she whispered to me before sleeping, "I love you."


End file.
